hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 114 (2011)
Divide × And × Conquer (ブンダン×ト×ゴサン, Bundan × To × Gosan) is the 114th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on January 29th, 2014. Overview The King and Netero decide to fight in a remote location. Meanwhile, during his battle with Menthuthuyoupi, Shoot gets terribly injured, prompting Knuckle to step forward and challenge the Royal Guard in a new fight. Summary The confrontation between Shoot and Menthuthuyoupi continues while Knuckle and Meleoron, who are both still unnoticeable and watching in the sidelines. In the throne room, Shaiapouf spreads his wing scales within Morel's Smoky Jail. Killua arrives in the topmost tower and sees his grandfather on the other side. Meruem asks his two opponents to proceed, and Zeno, whose previous Dragon Dive attack accidentally harmed an innocent civilian quits the job and creates a Nen dragon for Netero and Meruem to carry them. The two fighters leave the Royal Palace of East Gorteau to fight in a remote location. As the dragon flies off, Gon jumps off the tower and heads to the tower where Neferpitou is. Ikalgo, disguised as Flutter, is greeted by Cheetu and Bloster who are both unaware of the commotion. Bloster notices Flutter's broken wings and Flutter replies that he lost his wings in an earlier fight. He tells them that he received orders from Hagya to go underground. When they heard Zeno's dragon taking off, Cheetu gets excited and runs off. Flutter dismisses himself and proceeds inside the elevator, watch closely by Bloster and Welfin who remains in the shadows. As the elevator doors are closed, Bloster and Welfin realize that Flutter called his commander "Hagya" instead of "Leol". Meanwhile, in the throne room, Shaiapouf's wing scales envelops the interior of the Smoky Jail. Morel is cautious; Knov once told him that the scales could hypnotize people. He holds his breath while Shaiapouf keeps on talking. He mentally assesses Morel's emotions through his scales. He concludes that Morel has a ration of 2:3:5 of caution, resolve and confidence. Shaiapouf introduces himself as one of the King's Royal Guard and notices that his opponent's caution has slightly increased. He also informs Morel that his speculation of the inhalation of the scales will do not good. Then, with his wings, Shaiapouf envelops himself inside it, like a giant cocoon and Morel has decided to wait, whatever kind of beast emerges from it. Shoot, despite being injured terribly, continuously tries to buy time and dodging Menthuthuyoupi's attacks. From the sidelines, Knuckle refrains himself from bursting into the battlefield; if he does, Menthuthuyoupi will be alarmed of another opponent. He begins to cry as he cannot help his friend in need. It was only then when A.P.R. appears and adds interest on the unsuspecting Royal Guard, indicating that only ten seconds has passed. But when Shoot gets hit more, Knuckle rushes forward, only to be halted by Meleoron. Then, one of Menthuthuyoupi's limbs hits Knuckle and the interest on A.P.R. decreases. Knuckle and Meleoron retreat into the far side of the room where Meleoron could catch his breath. His Nen ability, God's Accomplice, becomes undone and A.P.R. can already be seen. Menthuthuyoupi notices the strange creature and realizes that the previous hit he took must have met the condition of the ability. In his frustration, Menthuthuyoupi retracts his limbs into his body and concentrates on a new attack. Hundreds of sharp needle shoot through his back and the speed was faster than Shoot himself. Shoot uses his two extra hands to accelerate the evasion. Menthuthuyoupi calls back his numerous limbs and starts to run after Shoot. From the shadows, Knuckle steps forward and lets himself known to the enemy, and Menthuthuyoupi turns to face him. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc